


Naughty Reindeer

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Party, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is hot for his boyfriend, M/M, Magical Jumpers, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Mummy?” Hugo asks, a confused look on his face. “What are they doing?”“Nothing, darling!"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Naughty Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just a short little drabble for today's [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

“Save it for tonight, “ Draco laughs, as he frees himself from Harry’s grip. “We’ll leave early, then…”

“I can’t wait,” Harry purrs, trying his best to be seductive, but his hair is a mess, his glasses are halfway down his nose, and he’s wearing a terrible Christmas jumper, making it very difficult for Draco to think of him as sexy.

“Alright, Casanova,” he laughs, “Let’s get through the day first, yes?”

They get out of the car, and go up to the Granger-Weasley home, the laughter and music already noticeable outside.

It’s Rose who lets them into the house, an excited smile on her face.

“Look at my jumper!” She grins, snowman dancing around on her fuchsia jumper, snow falling down around them. “Mum got it for me!”

“It’s beautiful.” Harry smiles, as they follow her into the living room, their friends and family filling up every place to sit on, the kids running around, their voices loud.

“Still happy you dragged me here?” Harry grits through his teeth, trying to fake a smile as Hermione and Ron make their way over to them.

“Shh,” Draco laughs. “It’s only for a couple of hours.”

“We could be…,” Harry begins, but Draco quickly kisses him to shut him up.

“Ah, young love,” Hermione teases when she sees them. “We weren’t sure if we’d be seeing you tonight.”

“Of course. We wouldn’t miss your big Christmas party for the world. Would we, love?” Draco asks, pulling Harry tighter, a big smirk on his face.

“Great,” Ron says. “Cause the kids got something for you.”

“They’re obsessed with these jumpers,” Hermione laughs, looking down at the one she’s wearing, which has a family on it, the image constantly changing from the mother hugging the two young kids, to her giving her husband a kiss.

Ron hands both Harry and Draco a knitted jumper, Harry’s burgundy, Draco’s a dark grey, and he can’t help but laugh when he sees the look on their faces.

“Wear it for one night, then get rid of them. That’s what I did.” He shrugs.

Harry hesitates, before trading his own jumper in for the new one, but when he looks down, two reindeer appear on it, and within seconds, they are getting more than just a little intimate with each other.

“Mummy?” Hugo asks, a confused look on his face. “What are they doing?”

“Nothing, darling,” Hermione quickly says, as Harry scrambles to take the jumper back off. “Really, Harry? That’s what’s on your mind?”

“Well… not the reindeer, but…”

Ron struggles to hold back a chuckle, as his wife shakes her head.

“Magical bloody jumpers… I knew they were a bad idea…”

“So…,” Ron laughs, as Hermione walks off. “I guess we know what you two will be doing later, huh?”

“Do you still think coming here was a good idea?” Harry asks, his face having gone a dark shade of red by now, but Draco can only laugh.

“I do. I’m having a great time!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
